


Bedshaped

by aislingreene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Sexual Tension, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingreene/pseuds/aislingreene
Summary: A cute moment between Ron and Hermione one night when they are stuck in the tent, set during Deathly Hallows.Originally posted to ff.net.





	Bedshaped

Ron lay her down on the bed and kissed her softly. Hermione reached her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. He smiled against her lips and moved to her neck. Bliss she thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to be closer, closer.

"Ron" she moaned.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she heard and was immediately jolted back into reality.

Damn my vivid dreams. They were getting worse. It seemed that the more time she spent with Ron, the more she was falling in love with him. She found that she currently had her head resting in Ron's lap. She had fallen asleep while reading again. She was surprised Ron hadn't moved her - it was late and his shift was coming up.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't say that" she said, getting up, turning away from Ron and hiding her face.

Ron's ears turned red as he tried to hide his blush. It dawned on him that Hermione was dreaming about him! Hermione noticed and began to worry about what she said or did why she was asleep. This wasn't the first time she'd dreamt about Ron. She didn't know how much longer she could go on with him not knowing how she felt. She wanted to be with him – but did he feel the same way? At this point she'd never know.

"You should go back to sleep"

"Hmmm" was all she managed to reply. She made her way back to her own bed. She thought she saw a hint of disappointment in Ron's eyes. She hoped she was right. Hope was all she had right now.

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews are welcome!


End file.
